


Of Quarrels and Embarrassments

by rockinghorse



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinghorse/pseuds/rockinghorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee make up after a small quarrel in a way neither of them have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Quarrels and Embarrassments

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any grammatical mistake or weirdness.

Lovers sometimes quarrel over something trivial, Lee and I are no exception to this rule. But usually we make up pretty soon, and neither of us remember why we were fighting in the first place.

One day it happened again. We were going to have a night out with other Hobbit actors. We had a quarrel before we left the house - it wasn’t a big fight, so neither of us were going to lock ourselves up in the bedroom and refuse to go out. As such, we went as planned to a bar with everyone else. I wasn’t sure if anyone noticed we weren’t talking to each other. Orlando and Martin did throw us occasional strange looks, but no one said anything.

We had a private lounge all to ourselves and everybody was having fun, especially after a few more drinks. I was telling Evangeline about a prank during the shooting of the barrels scene when I suddenly heard Lee’s voice, “Sure! I’ll show you!”

I turned and saw him standing up and half hopping to a piano at the corner of the room as the others cheered him on. 

“What’s that about?” I asked Luke, who was sitting next to me. 

“We were talking about musicality,” he answered, laughing. “Apparently Lee doesn’t play any instrument, and the guys were poking fun at him. Then he said he could play the piano - and sing along! So we asked him to show us.”

How drunk could he be? A sober Lee would never do anything like that. But right now he looked very pleased with himself, even making a flourished bow before he sat in front of the piano. The guys cheered louder. I rolled my eyes. 

He was thoughtful for a few seconds, and then began to play. Whether you’re familiar with the melody or not, it wasn’t that hard to pick out quite a few wrong notes even though he was only half a minute into playing. Some of the guys sniggered, and so did I - I didn’t mean to laugh at him really, but given the circumstances, I simply couldn’t help it. 

But the mood changed completely when he started to sing.

Lee isn’t that kind of people who sing to themselves, not even in bath. So it’s quite easy for me to forget that he has a mesmerising singing voice. Judging from the look on their faces, the guys were blown away too. Soon, silence fell on the room apart from his singing and the flowing melody of “If I Didn’t Care”.

_If I didn't care more than words can say_  
 _If I didn't care would I feel this way?_  
 _If this isn't love then why do I thrill?_  
 _And what makes my head go 'round and 'round_  
 _While my heart stands still?_

Then he suddenly raised his head and fixed his gaze on me. He might be more than a tad drunk, but the depth of his feelings could not be mistaken with the intensity in his eyes. At that moment, I realised that he had agreed to play wasn’t a spur-of-the-moment thing and, though it was one of the few songs he could play, it wasn’t the sole reason for picking this particular song. By this timeI had quite forgotten why we fought earlier that evening.

_If I didn't care would it be the same?_  
 _Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name?_  
 _And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?_  
 _Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?_

His voice wavered at the last few words. I didn’t wait for him to finish playing the last part of the melody, but walked up to hold him from behind, planting kisses on his hair, earlobe, cheek and lips whilst my tears falling into the nape of his neck. His hands flew up from the keys of the piano and caressed my neck. His cheek, warm from alcohol and perhaps something else, nuzzled against mine and dried my tears.

We held onto each other as such, perhaps for one whole minute before we realised everyone else were clapping.

Next morning, we were still in bed when I received a video from Orlando via Whatsapp. It turned out that he had filmed the whole thing last night, which of course included all the embracing and kissing Lee and I had shared. 

“Hey, look at this!” I nudged Lee.

But Mr. Romantic giggled in a most unseemly manner and hid his face under the blanket.

“Don’t watch that! Oh my god, it was so embarrassing!”

“What is embarrassing? The kissing or the singing?” I faked a slightly annoyed tone.

“The singing of course! And the piano playing too!”

He now wrapped himself up into a bundle.

He needed to know there was nothing to be embarrassed about. So I put down my mobile, threw back the covers with some force (since he was wrapping it around himself quite tightly), and used every way I could think of to assure him that his “embarrassing moment” was in fact very beautiful and, well, rewarding.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Lyrics are from "If I Didn't Care" by Jack Lawrence.  
> (2) Inspired by Lee Pace singing the said song with Amy Adams in Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day


End file.
